The best of the best
by MrzJokers
Summary: Roman - Female Zackery - ,., MATURE CONTENT. My own ISH :'O.


Best of the best

I was not sure how I got myself into this mess most of the time. I sat there, tied to a chair; hands behind my back, watching the scene play out in front of me. I mean here I was dripping wet and could not do a damn thing about it. Yet I could not look away, even if I wanted to, otherwise I would be punished afterwards. Punishment was always fun, depending on what it was, but I still did not want to risk it. I did not want to take the chance of not being able to join. I had to join. No, needed to join, yet he still kept me at bay.

"Oi Roman. You should really try this," Master stated, licking the chocolate from his lips in a slow sexy way knowing damn well I could not join due to my Bondage problem. I glared at the tall dark evil man before me in all his hated Sexy Glory. Zackary was his first birth name. We knew each other since Kindergarten. Complete and utter differences yet we manage to stay together this long. How I will never figure it out; but I will figure out how to get out of these ropes.

"Let me goo.~"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you need to learn your place."

He was teasing me! Growling I begin to claw at the ropes with perfect manicured nails until he reached out and grabbed my short spike black hair yanking it back exposing my neck.

"Just what do you think you're doing _Roman_?" His voice soft as velvet yet cold as ice, I had fucked up now. Gulping what little air and courage I could I whimpered softly, in the voice he seemed to find… Adorable? Not right the word, but still he likes it.

"I just want to touch you…"

His chuckle vibrated threw his hands as he stroked my head softly in a calming way, but I knew better. I have been with this man 16 years of my life; I knew when it was safe to play and not safe; right now it is nowhere near safe to play.

"Do you play me as a fool? Roman are you forgetting who you're talking to?"

"How can I forget? You won't ever let me live it down"

Fuck this mouth of mines.

Closing my eyes I waited for him to strike at my face knowing I won't be able to go to school for the next two days due to "injury" or "Sickness". Whatever this sick bastard call them to say we are both out for this time. Biting my full bottom lip the impact was slow, but the hit never came which made me think something way worst then what I was expecting is going to happen.

"He-Hey Zacky…" I whisper softly, while opening my eyes. Looking up I mentally slapped myself as my dull amber-red cat pupil eyes stared into his pitch-black soulless eyes. Feeling my whole body relaxes, and a blush rush to my cheeks as I only stared at him. His eyes had this affect on me weather he did it on purpose or not, I would always temporally fall in love with him.

"Roman you pervert why are you blushing?" He asked with a devilish grin, as his hand rubbed the back of my neck causing to me to blush and whimper softly. Grinding my teeth, I forced myself not to answer him. God I hated this man. With the raise of his perfectly arched eyebrows, his hand slid down from my head to my soft full pouty lips. "So pretty" he murmured, as he leaned down capturing my lips. I moaned closing my eyes savoring his lips.

Just because I hated the man doesn't mean I couldn't lust for him right? His hands ran down my hips where the crease of my legs and hips met and squeezed. The flame in my body soared high and I could feel the sweet liquid from my hot sex drip unto my boy shorts. Brand new pair of fucking panties; that wasn't even for him!

~:Fuck.. Oh…Mmm:~ I thought as he hands rough messaged that spot sending my hips into a bucking frenzy. Zackary's eyes gleamed with satisfaction lust, as he pulled away from my lips causing my to whimper involuntary. "My, my Roman you're such a _Pervert_. Look how wet you are" He teased swiping a finger between my legs showing the slickness of his finger.

At this point I didn't care what he said, and quite frankly did to me. All I wanted was the fire that roared inside my body to be put out.

"Oh…God…Zackary please; please stop teasing me."

His eyes flashed upon mines when I tried to look away as his arm slid around my shoulder, letting his hand rest through my messy hair before grabbing a handful yanking it back roughly. My head burst into flames as the pain rushed through my body. I shortly forgot about the flame inside my body and focused on the pain in my head. He chucked darkly before attacking my neck with his sharp fangs and sending shivers down my spine and blood to spill over. I panted and choked upon my blood, but that was not the worst of it.


End file.
